Звёздные войны: Войны клонов (фильм)
*'Великобритания/США': 15 августа 2008 года *'Россия/СНГ' 2 октября 2008 года |runtime = 98 минут |budget = 8 500 000 $ |canon = |language = |timeline = *22 ДБЯ —The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when The Clone Wars film takes place on the timeline. *22 ДБЯ |era = Восход Империи |preceded by = Эпизод II: Атака клонов |followed by = *Мультсериал Войны клонов *'Эпизод III: Месть ситхов' }} «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» ( ) — анимационный фильм 2008 года, снятый Дэйвом Филони, исполнительным продюсером которого выступил Джордж Лукас. Сюжет повествует о противостоянии между Галактической РеспубликойГалактическая РеспубликаГалактическая Республика/Канон и Конфедерацией независимых системКонфедерация независимых системКонфедерация независимых систем/Канон, борющихся за разрешение Джаббы ХаттаДжабба Десилиджик ТиуреДжабба Десилиджик Тиуре/Канон использовать торговые маршрутыГиперпространственный маршрутГиперпространственный маршрут/Канон Пространства хаттовПространство хаттовПространство хаттов/Канон. Чтобы обеспечить себе поддержку Джаббы, лорд ситховЛорд ситховЛорд ситхов/Канон и лидер сепаратистов граф ДукуДукуДуку/Канон организует похищение сына Джаббы, РоттыРоттаРотта/Канон, в надежде, что подозрения падут на Республиканский Орден джедаевОрден джедаевОрден джедаев/Канон. «Войны клонов» являются вступлением к одноимённому анимационному сериалу, премьера которого состоялась на канале Cartoon Network 3 октября 2008 года (его не следует путать с сериалом «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», вышедшем в 2003 году. Джордж Лукас задумал сделать полнометражный мультфильм во время просмотра кадров из сериала. Фильм вышел на экраны в США 15 августа 2008 года и имел по большей части негативные отзывы, заработав $14.6 миллиона за первые выходные. В России и странах СНГ премьера мультфильма состоялась 2 октября 2008 года. Описание ''Продолжение фантастической саги «Звёздные войны» — «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» — приобретает совершенно новый потрясающий облик в своей полнометражной версии, впервые выпущенной в формате анимационного кино. Войны клонов обрушились на Галактику, её сотрясают масштабные операции гражданской войны между злобными сепаратистами с их армией дроидов и Республикой, заручившейся поддержкой рыцарей-джедаев. Чтобы добиться перевеса в нарастающем конфликте, джедай Энакин Скайуокер и его юная ученица Асока Тано получают задание, далеко идущие последствия которого приводят их к столкновению с межгалактическим криминальным гангстером Джаббой Хаттом. В довершение всех опасностей, подстерегающих их на отдаленной планете Татуин, Энакина и Асоку неотступно преследуют граф Дуку и его зловещие агенты, включая загадочную Асажж Вентресс, и они не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы добиться поражения джедаев. 'Тем временем на передовых позициях военных действий мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и гранд-мастер Йода возглавляют огромную армию клонов в отважной попытке противостоять силам тёмной стороны. Сюжет' Фильм начинается с рассказчика, объясняющего состояние Войн клонов. Сепаратисты контролируют большинство гиперпространственных маршрутов, в результате чего силы Республики оказываются в разных частях Внешнего Кольца. Осьминогоподобный корабль отправляется на Татуин, чтобы захватить сына Джаббы Хатта - Ротту, в рамках плана по вступлению хаттов в Войны клонов. Тем временем на кристаллической планете Кристофсис происходит жестокая битва между очень ограниченной республиканской армией клонов и силами Торгового собрания. С помощью Оби-Вана Кеноби, Энакина Скайуокера, Рекса и Коди, клоны неуклонно продвигаются к силам сепаратистов, принося Республике победу. Однако победа не длится долго, поскольку армия дроидов под командованием генерала Уорма Лоатсома скоро возвращается для еще большего кровопролития. Без связи или возможности летать в подкреплении судьба нескольких оставшихся солдат-клонов находится в руках Оби-Вана и Энакина. Шаттл вскоре приходит с важной доставкой; думая, что это подкрепление, джедаи отправляются расследовать - только чтобы найти молодого падавана по имени Асока Тано, которая настаивает на том, чтобы мастер Йода послал ее служить падаваном Энакина. Битва возобновляется, когда силы сепаратистов продвигаются за расширяющимся щитом, который артиллерия Республики не может пробить. Задача - уничтожить защитный щит, Энакину и Асоке удается проникнуть через вражеские линии, используя всю свою скрытность, хитрость и способность импровизировать, в то время как Оби-Ван на время останавливается, проводя фальшивые переговоры о капитуляции с Лоатсомом. Вскоре после окончательной победы Республики на Кристофсисе, мастер Йода приходит с настоятельным сообщением о том, что таинственная группа ренегатов похитила сына Джаббы, и Энакин, Асока, Рекс и клоны должны спасти его и благополучно вернуть его домой. Оби-Ван летит в Татуин, чтобы заверить Джаббу, что Ротта будет благополучно возвращен, и чтобы хатты пообещали использовать свои торговые маршруты для безопасного прохода во Внешнем Кольце. После инструктажа на флагмане Республики силы Энакина спускаются сквозь облака планеты Тет джунглей для одного из многочисленных естественных каменных столбов, которые засоряют ландшафт. Под сильным огнем Энакин, Асока и Рекс штурмуют монастырь на вершине колонны и находят Ротту, который заболел, только чтобы попасть в сложную ловушку: граф Дуку сам устроил похищение, чтобы занести в черный список джедаев среди хаттов. Сначала он заставляет джедаев забрать молодого Хатта, чтобы получить поддельные улики, а затем Асажж Вентресс, как надзиратель за операцией, обвиняется либо в том, чтобы выманить или убить молодого Хатта. Все время ссорившись о правильной процедуре, но медленно завоевывая уважение друг к другу, Энакину и Асоке удается вырваться из ловушки вместе с R2-D2 и захватить заброшенный транспорт, который они используют для поездки на Татуин. Асока использует лекарства на борту, чтобы лечить больного Хатта. Оби-Ван, предупрежденный Энакином, прибывает как раз вовремя, чтобы освободить Рекса и остальные его силы, и вовлекает Вентресс в бой, где ему удается победить ее, хотя Вентресс бежит перед лицом захвата. Тем временем сенатор Амидала узнает о миссии Энакина. Обеспокоенная им, она решает связаться с дядей Джаббы - Зиро Хаттом, который живет в тенистой части Корусанта. Хатт странным образом отказывается сотрудничать, и вскоре Падме выясняет, почему: Зиро фактически вступил в сговор с Дуку, чтобы спланировать падение своего племянника, чтобы захватить власть над кланами хаттов для себя. Падме обнаружена и задержана, но случайный вызов C-3PO позволяет ей вызвать помощь, и Зиро вскоре арестован Корусантской гвардией. По прибытии на Татуин, Энакин и Асока подвергаются нападению Магна Стражей и сбивают их. Столкнувшись с длинным путем через пустынные пески и безжалостных противников, Энакин изобретает хитрость; когда Дуку поворачивает к Энакину, обнаруживается, что в пакете, который он несет, просто камни. Асока и R2 едут с Роттой в беспощадный дворец Джаббы, но как только они приближаются к нему, Асока попадает в засаду трех Магна Стражей, которых она едва побеждает. Но когда Энакин и Асока входят во дворец один за другим, им угрожают казнью людьми Джаббы, хотя Ротту благополучно вернули. Падме появляется как раз вовремя и убеждает Джаббу в двуличности его дяди, в то время как Энакин и Асока с триумфом возвращаются Оби-Ваном, Йодой, Коди и клонами. Озвучивание персонажей *Энакин СкайуокерЭнакин СкайуокерЭнакин Скайуокер/Канон .... Мэтт Лантер *Асока ТаноАсока ТаноАсока Тано/Канон .... Эшли Экстейн *Оби-Ван КенобиОби-Ван КенобиОби-Ван Кеноби/Канон / 4-A7 / Медицинский дроидМедицинский дроидМедицинский дроид/Канон .... Джеймс Арнольд Тейлор *Солдаты-клоныСолдаты-клоныСолдаты-клоны/Канон / Капитан РексКапитан РексКапитан Рекс/Канон / КодиКодиКоди/Канон .... Ди Брэдли Бейкер *ЙодаЙодаЙода/Канон / Ведущий / Адмирал ЮларенАдмирал ЮларенАдмирал Юларен/Канон .... Том Кейн *Асажж ВентрессАсажж ВентрессАсажж Вентресс/Канон / TC-70 .... Ника Футтерман *Канцлер ПалпатинКанцлер ПалпатинКанцлер Палпатин/Канон / Дарт СидиусДарт СидиусДарт Сидиус/Канон .... Йен Эберкромби *Генерал ЛоатсомГенерал ЛоатсомГенерал Лоатсом/Канон / Зиро ХаттЗиро ХаттЗиро Хатт/Канон / Кронос-327 .... Кори Бёртон *Падме АмидалаПадме АмидалаПадме Амидала/Канон .... Кэтрин Тейбер *Боевые дроидыБоевые дроидыБоевые дроиды/Канон .... Мэттью Вуд *Джабба ХаттДжабба ХаттДжабба Хатт/Канон .... Кевин Майкл Ричардсон *Мейс ВиндуМейс ВиндуМейс Винду/Канон .... Сэмюэл Л. Джексон *C-3POC-3POC-3PO/Канон .... Энтони Дениэлс *Граф ДукуГраф ДукуГраф Дуку/Канон .... Кристофер Ли Появления *C-3PO *КК-1010 "Фокс" *КК-2224 "Коди" *КК-7567 "Рекс" *Давиджаан "Чудила" *Дуку *Онаконда Фарр *Кит Фисто *Золотой-шесть *Гривус *Нут Ганрей *Ястреб *Квай-Гон Джинн *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Пло Кун *Харрус *KRONOS-327 *Уорм Лоатсом *Дроид Уорма Лоатсома *Пако Нага *Палпатин *R2-C2 *R2-D2 *R2-KT *R4-P17 *Ридж *Ротта *Энакин Скайуокер *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *TC-70 *Уот Тамбор *Асока Тано *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Зиро Десилиджик Тиуре *Луминара Ундули *Неизвестный ЭРК-лейтенант *Асажж Вентресс *Мейс Винду *Йода *Вуллф Юларен *Вуртз |l-creatures= *Банта *Кан-келл *Эопи *Ковакианские обезьяноящерицы *Нибрай *Нуна *Ранкор **Джунглевый ранкор *Вампа |l-droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R4 ****Дроид-астромеханик серии R4-P *Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид серии B ***Боевой дроид B1 ***Боевой супердроид B2 **Дройдека **Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 **Серия IG ***Дроид-часовой IG-86 ***IG-100 «Магнастраж» **Боевой дроид LR-57 **Боевой три-дроид типа «Октаптарра» **Боевой дроид серии OOM ***Боевой дроид-командир OOM **Дроид-танк ***Дроид-танк NR-N99 типа «Убеждающий» **Боевой дроид-истребитель с изменяемой геометрией *Дроид-слуга «ЛЕП» *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B *Серия MSE *Дроид-пилот **Дроид-пилот FA-4 *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO **Протокольный дроид серии RA-7 **Протокольный дроид серии TC |l-events= *Сепаратистский кризис **Миссия на Татуине *Войны клонов **Битва при Джеонозисе **Битва при Кристофсисе **Битва при Тете **Миссия во дворце Джаббы **Рейд на корусантский клуб Зиро Хатта |l-locations= *Корусант **Храм джедаев ***Архив джедаев ***Коммуникационный центр Храма джедаев **Здание Администрации Республики ***Кабинет Канцлера ****Здание Сената ****Дворец Зиро *Набу *Система Йот **Йот ***Йот-12 *Джеонозис *Система Тату **Тату I **Тату II **Татуин ***Дюнное море *Система Кристоф **Кристофсис ***Калейдония *Сектор Баксел **Система Тет ***Тет ****Б'омаррский монастырь *Дикое пространство |l-organizations= *Галактическая Республика **Великая армия Республики ***Солдат-клон ****212-й штурмовой батальон *****Рота «Призрак» ****501-й легион *****Рота «Торрент» ****Золотая эскадрилья ***Элитный клон-разведчик ***Танковый клон-стрелок ***Клон-капитан ***Клон-коммандер **Галактический Сенат ***Гвардия Сената ****Сенатские коммандос ***Сенатор ***Верховный канцлер **Республиканский флот ***Адмирал ***Клон-офицер флота ***Клон-пилот *Орден Б'омарр *Чёрное солнце *Конфедерация независимых систем **Граф **Тёмые аколиты **Генерал **Торговое собрание **Техносоюз ***Старшина **Торговая федерация ***Вице-король **Дивизия Y66 *Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре *Орден джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван *Орден повелителей ситхов **Тёмный повелитель ситхов |c-species= *Аквалиши **Квары *Арконцы *Биты *Граны *Люди **Датомирцы **Коруны **Набуанцы *Хатты *Иторианцы *Джавы *Калишцы **Киборги *Кел-доры *Керкойдеанцы *Мириалане *Наутолане *Никто *Неймодианцы *Куаррены *Родианцы *Скакоане *Тогруты *Трандошане *Тускенские разбойники *Тви'леки **Рутианы *Викваи *Раса Йоды |l-vehicles= *Аэроспидер **Грузовой скифф Банта-II **Звёздный скиф J-типа **Роскошная парусная баржа *Бронированный штурмовой танк *Гравицикл **Флиткнот-спидер *Грузовой корабль **Лёгкий грузовой корабль G9 типа «Такелажник» ***«Сумерки» *Десантное судно **Десантное судно C-9979 *Звёздный истребитель **Звёздный истребитель типа «Бродяга» **Звёздный истребитель V-19 «Поток» **Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» ***Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Энакина Скайуокера ***Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7B типа «Эфирная фея» Оби-Вана Кеноби *Канонерка **LAAT ***LAAT/i ***LAAT/c ****''Крошитель'' ****''Ларти Три-Девять'' ****''Лёгкий лекку'' ****''Космическая девка'' *Космическая станция **Корабль управления дроидами типа «Барышник» **Медицинская станция типа «Приют» *Крейсер **Крейсер типа «Консульский» ***Модифицированный крейсер типа «Консульский» **Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» ***«Непокорный» *Разрушитель **Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» ***''Дух Республики'' *Солнечный парусник **Межзвёздный шлюп типа «Панворкка-116» ***Солнечный парусник Дуку *Ударный корабль **Ударный корабль типа «Трезубец» ***«Трезубец» *Фрегат **Фрегат типа «Пельта» **Фрегат типа «Щедрый» *Шагоход **AT-RT **AT-TE *Шаттл **Штурмовой шаттл типа «Ню» *Яхта **Нубийская яхта типа «H» |l-technology= *Броня **Броня солдата-клона ***Броня солдата-клона фазы I ****Кама ****Наплечник ****Дальномер *Силовой гарпун *Противотанковая пушка AV-7 *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Ручной бластер DC-17 ***Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка DC-15A ***Бластерная винтовка E-5 **Бластер DC-15S *Дыхательная маска **Маска-антиоксидант *Кибернетика **Механическая рука *Дефлекторный щит *Электропосох *Передний командный центр *Голограмма **Голопроектор **Изображатель *Гипердвигатель *Гипердвигательное стыковочное кольцо **Syluire-31 гиперпространственное стыковочное кольцо *Ионный двигатель *Реактивный ранец **Реактивный ранец JT-12 *Лазерная пушка *Световой меч **Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью ***Световой меч Дуку ***Парные световые мечи ****Световые мечи Асажж Вентресс **Третий световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера **Световой меч Асоки Тано *Датчик движения *Навигационный компьютер *Фоторецептор *Скакоанский барокостюм |l-miscellanea= *Батальон *Время **Восход Империи ***21 ДБЯ *Мостик *Рота *Двойные полосы *Флот **Военный флот *Гимеровый посох *Ангар *Гиперпространство *Одеяния джедаев **Падаванская косичка ***Силка-бусина *Легион *Одеяния ситхов **Плащ Вджун *Ложка *Эскадрон *Чай **Тариновый чай *Язык **Ауребеш **Двоичный язык **Общегалактический язык **Хаттский язык **Джавский язык **Шрилуурский язык **Таскенский язык *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Молния Силы **Прыжок Силы **Обман разума **Телекинез }} Ссылки * Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Кинофильмы Категория:Анимационные фильмы Категория:Самостоятельные фильмы Категория:Медиа 2008 года